


it's not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves

by Minracha



Series: Blessings wait for you ✨ [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexuality, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, I Don't Even Know, Inspired By Tumblr, Lee Felix & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, M/M, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Philosophy, Sexuality, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minracha/pseuds/Minracha
Summary: "Will you leave me when you know who your soulmate is?""Never Minnie, never"ORin which Jisung and Seungmin aren't soulmates...unfortunately





	it's not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I do not know what this fic is, it may seem rushed, it may seem too short, but I couldn't go on about a long fic for this one, I had to settle for a one-shot. It's one of the rarer ships cause I like to appreciate all ships in Skz!

They were 14 when Jisung, technically, had made the first move, he straddled Seungmin on the bed, pinning his hands above his head, "you lost" Jisung smirked

Seungmin gulped audibly and turned his face away, "yes i did" his cheeks heated up due to the redness spreading over it

Jisung screwed his face in confusion, "aren't you supposed to put up a fight?"  
"should i?" Seungmin asked turning back to face the other, "what if i want this?" 

Jisung widened his eyes and sat up straight, letting go of the hands he was holding down, "y-you want this?"

the corner of Seungmin's mouth turned up mischievously.  
"you want me to-to kiss you?"  
"did I ever deny?" Seungmin bit his lower lip

Jisung felt red creep up at the back of his neck as he leaned down to look at the other's eyes more carefully, hands on either side of his head, he didn't look like he was lying, _so seungmin really did want this_

"i-i was just joking you know" Jisung said again, searching the other's face for some clues to when he's gonna crack out of the current character

"Shut up and kiss me Han Jisung" was the last thing Seungmin had said before he placed his hands on the back of Jisung's neck and pulled him down for a kiss, their lips met halfway and sparks shot up through Jisung's spine, he was caught off guard but he soon closed his eyes and let Seungmin take over, Jisung swore that was the first time he's felt alive in a long while. 

\---

"Will you leave me when you find out who your soulmate is sungie?" 

"never Minnie never" Jisung whispered into Seungmin's hair as they were cuddled up on the latter's bed

Seungmin hummed and took Jisung's hand into his own and examined it, he immediately spotted the single mole on the centre of the back of his palm, which is the basis for the soulmate rule. 

_Every child is born with a mole on the back of their palm, which extends into drawings and words that the soulmate pens down after the child comes of age_

"have you ever tried writing something?" Seungmin asked looking up at his boyfriend's face 

"No baby, you know we're still 15"

"What if your soulmate is already 16?" 

"we can only communicate after I turn 16"

Seungmin nodded solemnly, Jisung noticed the other sulking.  
"Babyboy" he whispered as he brought both his hands up to cup his boyfriend's face, "I'll never leave you yeah?" 

Seungmin leaned into the touch and kissed the other's palm signifying he understood.  
"Trust me" Jisung said lifting Seungmin's face by his chin and placing a chaste kiss on his lips

Seungmin looked at the other's face, studying it for a while before settling on looking into his eyes, "I trust you Jisung" 

\---

"Few more hours Sung-ah" Seungmin said rubbing small circles on the back of Jisung's hand. 

Jisung looked at the other and nodded, "I'm scared min" 

"What if you don't have to write to your soulmate at all?" Seungmin asked tugging the other boy closer 

Jisung immediately slipped his hand around Seungmin's waist and pulled him into a hug, "i have to" he pouted, "I can't ignore them Seungmin-ah" 

"you're not obligated to write to them" Seungmin said placing his hands on the other's chest

"don't you think it's easier to explain them the situation than ignore them?" 

Seungmin tightened his grip on his boyfriend's shirt, tears in his eyes threatening to spill, "I don't want to lose you Jisungie" 

"Baby" Jisung said placing a soft kiss on the other's cheek, "I promised you, you won't lose me"

Seungmin nodded pouting and leaned on Jisung's chest 

"What about you Minnie? What are you going to do?" 

There was a long silence before Seungmin mumbled, "I don't have a soulmate"

"What?"

Seungmin leaned back and repeated himself, head hung low, "I don't have a soulmate" _pause_ "anymore"

"B-But how Seungmin? Is that possible?" Jisung asked confused, immediately taking the other's right hand and looking at the back of it, _no mole_

"Seungmin-"

"I read this up at the library and even searched it up on the internet, it's rare but it happens due to unforeseen and unstoppable events" Seungmin said finally looking up at the other

"When did you find out?" Jisung asked placing one hand on Seungmin's cheek 

"Last year, around October, the back of my palm hurt so bad, that week I was sick? I wasn't really sick, I was just awfully in pain, I watched my mole fade away everyday for a whole week until the back of my hand was completely blank" 

"Why didn't you tell me sooner minnie?"

"I think I was scared of how you react, people who lose their soulmates aren't really treated well sung-ah, you've seen your aunt" 

"Minnie, I would never let anyone hate on you, you're mine and I'm yours, that's all that matters right?"  
Seungmin nodded.

"So your soulmate-" Jisung continued

"they passed away" the other finished 

"I'm so sorry Seungminnie" 

"I don't know if I should be happy or sad" Seungmin laughed humorlessly, bringing his hand up to push the hair of Jisung's forehead and kissing it, "I love you so much Han Jisung"

Jisung visibly relaxed after hearing those words, the creases on his forehead smoothening, "I love you too Kim Seungmin" 

\--- 

"Happy Birthday" Seungmin said at the stroke of twelve, he kissed his boyfriend.  
Jisung tightened his grip on the other's waist and pulled him impossibly closer to deepen the kiss.

They broke apart after what seemed like hours but it had been only a minute, Jisung stumbled back groaning, holding his hand over his chest, a twinge of pain shot through his arm, he looked at the back of his palm

A small scribble on his hand, handwriting sloppy, and Jisung read the words 

_Hey_

It was a small word, a greeting, but it was what fate had planned for him. 

"Seungmin" Jisung said showing the message to the other

Seungmin bit his lips, "reply sung"

Jisung nodded and grabbed a black pen from his study table

 _Hi_ he wrote down

And there was a response within a minute,  
oh my god finally!

Jisung looked up at Seungmin confused and then wrote something again

_what?_

_i thought you were never going to reply_

_i just turned 16_

_oh, happy birthday! I'm Changbin btw_

_i'm Jisung_

_so when can we meet?_

Seungmin read the message from behind Jisung, the other looked up to meet Seungmin's gaze,

"isn't that too soon?"

"this is how it works... i guess" Jisung whispered.

Seungmin stepped back and plopped himself on Jisung's bed, lying back with his hands behind his head.

"I've got his number" Jisung said after a while.

Seungmin hummed as Jisung lied next to him on the bed, head on Seungmin's outstretched arms, hands on his chest.  
Seungmin stroked the other's cheek and kissed his forehead. 

"Good night Jisungie"  
"Good night Minnie"

\---

 **Me:** i think Changbin just asked me out...  
**minnie:** oh  
**Me:** I don't think I'll go  
**minnie:** idk maybe it's better to go?  
**minnie:** but :(((  
**Me:** yes baby, I understand, I won't go :/  
**minnie:** it's okay, go and explain it to him, better now than later right?  
**Me:** yeah...  
**Me:** ukw come with me  
**minnie:** what?  
**Me:** come with me to this thing  
**Me:** it'll be easier to explain if you're there  
**minnie:** will it be okay?  
**Me:** yes just come

\---

"Aren't you dressing up?" Seungmin snickered 

"Shut up" Jisung chuckled pulling a maroon hoodie over his head

"are you nervous Sung?" Seungmin asked fixing his boyfriend's hair 

"maybe?" Jisung sighed, "I don't know what kind of guy he is, what if he forces me into a relationship?" he continued running a hand through his hair, messing it up again, "oh my god, this is a bad idea isn't it?"

"Jisungie-"

"No Seungmin, I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't go, what if he pulls a 'I'm your soulmate' card on me and makes me feel bad for him" Jisung paced around the room

"Jisung please-"

"he's gonna make me feel helpless isn't it? You know I hate feeling helpless oh my god" 

Seungmin stepped in and grabbed his boyfriend's arm and tugged harshly on it, "Jisung stop"  
Jisung stopped and looked down, bothering his lower lip between his teeth, Seungmin slapped a hand on it, "Baby stop fretting and look at me"

Jisung complied as the other stepped closer and stroked his chin, "Don't you trust yourself Jisung?" seungmin asked in a voice barely above a whisper 

"i-i do"

"Don't you trust what we have? This relationship?" 

Jisung intertwined their fingers in both the hands, "I do" he said more confidently

"Don't you trust yourself not to betray me?" 

"Seungmin, don't ever, I could never cheat on you"

"Good, now kiss me" 

Jisung frowned as he got caught off guard but he revived himself within a second and untangled their hands and placed both his hands on Seungmin's nape, holding him closer. 

Then they kissed.

It wasn't a chaste kiss nor was it lustful, it was sweet with a tinge of coffee due to the beverage Seungmin had previously drunk, and Jisung felt the whole world around him vanish, now there was nothing and no one with him except Seungmin and it was the most peaceful he's ever felt. Jisung could feel his breath lessen but he didn't want to let go of the other's lips. _He couldn't. He was addicted_

Seungmin was the first one to pull away, causing Jisung to chase his lips, eyes still closed, the other chuckled and ruffled his hair, trying to step away but Jisung held him tight by the waist and opened his eyes and pouted, "I want more" 

Seungmin let out a chuckle again and placed his index on his boyfriend's lips, "Not now" 

Jisung whined and Seungmin kissed his cheek, "That's for being cute" he stepped back out of the embrace, "Now" he grabbed Jisung's hand, "time to clear shit out"

\---

Changbin and Jisung had decided to meet up at a famous café a few blocks away from Jisung's house.

The blue and white dreamcatcher which hung near the entrance swayed inwards when Jisung opened the door, a fresh smell of ground coffee and chocolate wafted around them and Seungmin sighed, moving closer to Jisung. 

"I'll get a table while you order" Seungmin told his boyfriend and turned around to be met by a familiar face and hair entering the café.

_is that Changbin?_

Ofcourse, he had seen that face multiple times because Jisung insisted Seungmin had to learn to identify him well. But... he was with someone else. 

Seungmin turned back to tap on Jisung's shoulder and whispered, "that's Changbin isn't it?"

Jisung looked over to the vague direction the other was pointing at, "y-yes" he said almost inadudibly 

"I'll get the order, you can go start talking to him or something" Seungmin said standing in the line instead of Jisung. 

Jisung nodded and walked towards where Changbin and his friend were taking a seat. 

"Changbin?" Jisung voiced timidly and he was met by an intense gaze from the black haired boy who had just sat down. 

"Jisung?" the boy reciprocated features softening, "oh my god sit down!" 

"I'll go get the orders then" the boy who had accompanied Changbin said in an unusually deep voice, "Do you want anything?" he added looking at Jisung 

"no, uh, my friend is already ordering" Jisung managed to smile vaguely

The boy smiled back but in a brighter manner, Jisung could feel the warmth in his personality

"Sit down" Changbin said again, a sweet smile embracing his features.  
Jisung sat down on the opposite side, a small smile playing on his lips, nervousness accompanied.

A few awkward seconds of silence passed in which neither of the boys spoke up, both struggling on choosing their words, it was finally broken by Changbin, "uh this is kinda awkward" 

Jisung snorted, "sorry i'm kinda awkward" 

"it's okay, you can relax, now that you know I'm not an axe murderer" 

Jisung chuckled, visibly relaxing a bit  
_hey this guy wasn't half as bad as he thought_

Jisung looked back to see Seungmin and the Changbin's friend walking together with the drinks in their hand, they both were laughing at something, a twinge of jealousy rose in Jisung's stomach, he tried to push the thought away. 

"Oh my god binnie, guess what?" the deep voice boy started as soon as he reached the table, "Seungmin here, we used to be classmates until 8th grade before I moved away to our school!"  
the boy then settled right next to Changbin as Seungmin sat next to Jisung and handed him the drink, "small world isn't it?"

"A small world it is" Changbin smiled, catching Jisung's gaze for a second before looking over at Seungmin and nodding, "I'm Changbin"

Seungmin smiled softly, _why isn't he nervous?_  
"Nice to meet you Changbin, I'm seungmin"

"Oh and Felix, this is Jisung and Jisung, Felix" Seungmin continued pointing back forth. 

Jisung and Felix smiled at each other as Felix muttered an excited "Hello!"  
Jisung just waved at him. 

"Are you in the same year as Seungmin?" Felix asked taking a small sip of his drink, screwing his face and keeping the drink away, probably due to its hotness. 

Jisung nodded.  
"How do I not know you then?" Felix furrowed his eyebrows

"Lix, we know each other through the band, we never interacted in class" Seungmin chuckled

"oh right" Felix murmured scratching his nape, "You used to play the piano right? Your love for Wonpil die yet?" he continued giggling

Seungmin blushed, holding his dark coffee closer to his chest, "y-yeah, no, shut-up"

"Wait, Wonpil as in from Day6 Wonpil?" Changbin interrupted in curiousity

Jisung and Felix nodded vigorously at the same time, giggling, Seungmin smacked Jisung on the shoulder muttering a 'shut up' as he blushed furiously.

"What did you play Felix?" Jisung asked, finally comfortable with the atmosphere

"Oh he plays drum" Changbin spoke up

"I don't anymore though" Felix added

"Oh why?" Seungmin asked actually sounding concerned

"The band isn't that good in my new school, so I joined the dance team, it's all cool" Felix replied finally taking the second sip of his drink, "you still in the band?" 

"No I left too, wanted to concentrate on studies, I was failing bad" Seungmin sighed chuckling softly

"It's barely been 2 years and things have already changed so much" Felix said before a comfortable silence fell among them, each of them just drinking up their beverages. 

"it was amazing meeting you guys!" Felix said as they stood outside the café, Changbin nodded agreeing  
they had just spent two hours talking back and forth about nothing and everything, in the end, they became closer but Jisung couldn't accomplish the task he had come for. 

"Hey can we talk for like a second?" Jisung asked Changbin, "if you guys don't mind" he looked at Seungmin and Felix

Seungmin's face screwed in confusion but then relaxed when he realized what was happening and he nodded, "Yeah sure, I'll be w-with Felix in the bookstore nearby"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, you guys are soulmates and things" Felix said, his mouth forming an 'O', "have fun" he said finger gunning and winking 

Changbin almost rolled his eyes, "Felix what did i-"

"Okay okay, I know, just go jeez" Felix said before Changbin could finish his sentence, he then grabbed Seungmin's hand and dragged him away

Jisung and Changbin watched the other two enter the nearest bookstore and sighed, turning to face each other, "so" Changbin ran his tongue inside his mouth in hesitation 

"so"

"...uh"

"i-" jisung started but he couldn't continue due to the nerves getting to him  
_how was he supposed to explain?_

"let's walk" Changbin smiled softly sensing the tension surrounding Jisung, "what's up?"

Jisung shoved his hand in his coat pockets as he looked down at his shoes while walking, "I don't know why I find this hard"

"it's okay Jisung, take your time"

Jisung breathed deeply for a few seconds before turning around to face Changbin and stopping, "what do you think of this soulmate rule?" 

"i-uh what?" Changbin asked, caught off guard but he continued before Jisung could speak up again, "I think it's cool, I don't understand why 'fate' or something has to choose our soulmates when we could do it on our own perfectly fine, but well this is our life and i don't know" there was a ghost of a smile on Changbin's face 

Jisung nodded and held his left hand with his other, stroking the back of his palm, "Do you think fate can fuck up?" 

Changbin chuckled, "Maybe, maybe not, I believe it can fuck up real good, nature isn't predictable either, fate can have loopholes when it doesn't co-operate with nature, atleast that's what my experience tell me" he then added, "what's your opinion on all this?"

"you know" Jisung started as they both resumed walking, "I would've been all down for soulmates and fate and destiny, if nature didn't fuck up, Seungmin, my b-, friend" he corrected himself, "h-he had a soulmate but he died last year, funny isn't it, how no one can predict what humans are and what might happen to them?"  
Jisung feels tears in his eyes threatening to spill out, "when fate or nature itself doesn't know who is gonna end up in what situation, how can we trust it to actually know how we feel about someone, and I'm sorry but, why does it obligate us to be with someone we don't know let alone expect us to trust a stranger and spend the rest of our lives with them?"

Changbin is the one to stop walking now, "Jisung" he whispers, reaching to hold the other's face with both his hands, and suddenly there's are tears flowing down the younger's face and Changbin rubs them away, Jisung wasn't a frequent crier, but it wasn't rare for him to break down either, the only thing is, he never cried in front of any of his friends except Seungmin, but now as he stood here infront of Changbin, sobbing his heart out afraid of his future, he didn't feel weird, rather he felt safe. 

"I'm sorry, for what happened to-to Seungmin, fate is fucked up, I know" the shorter said bringing his hands down to clasp around Jisung's nape and pulling him into a hug as Jisung sobbed into his shoulder, and at that moment a thought crossed his mind /maybe fate has its reasons too/  
Changbin held him for what seemed like hours, but he knew it had been only a couple minutes before Jisung untangled himself from the embrace, "sorry" he sniffed 

"Don't be" 

"no I have to be, and thank you" Jisung said playing with the strings of his hoodie, "for listening"

"anytime" Changbin said ruffling the younger's hair and giggling, "let's go back?" 

Jisung nodded smiling. 

\---

"You didn't tell him?" Seungmin asked, an expression of confusion taking over his features

"No" Jisung mumbled 

"Jisungie you were supposed to tell him that day, what did we leave you both alone for?" Seungmin sat down on the bed and held his head his hands.

Jisung fret with the pen in his hand, capping and uncapping it repeatedly, a habit formed due to restlessness, "we-we talked for a while, I didn't get the chance to tell him" 

"did you even skim the topic?" 

"yeah kinda but I didn't t-tell about uh us" Jisung replied hanging his head low. 

Seungmin sighed and got off the bed, walking over to his boyfriend and taking the pen out of hand, "Sungie" he started and Jisung looked up and made space for the other to sit.

Seungmin softly settled on the other's lap, and cupped his face, they both stayed like that for a long time, looking at each other closely, drinking up each other's features that they've gotten used to for so long. 

"You're so pretty minnie" Jisung said softly after a long moment of silence, brushing the other's cheek with his thumb.  
Seungmin blushed and chuckled, "you too jisung, you're a pretty boy" he whispered, knowing that being loud will only ruin the moment

"I'll tell him, soon" Jisung said leaning forward and kissing his boyfriend's nose

Seungmin grinned widely, his teeth showing, "thank you"

\---

 **Me:** are you free this Friday?  
**minmin:** Friday? Wait  
**minmin:** no baby, hanging out with lix :(  
**Me:** oh lix?  
**minmin:** yeah, remember that guy, Changbin's friend...  
**Me:** oh felix  
**minmin:** yeah  
**Me:** okay ❤ have fun!  
**minmin:** talk to Changbin soon :)  
**Me:** I will, go now shoo :)

\---

 **Me:** saturday night, beach?  
**minmin:** sorry, sleepover with lix!  
**Me:** ...oh  
**Me:** have fun! 

\---

"It's funny isn't it, how we both aren't with our own best friends right now?" Jisung chuckled as he took a sip of his hot chocolate

Changbin chuckled back smiling, "Don't be so jealous, Seungmin's not going to run away" 

Jisung froze _jealous_ was one word he didn't know he would connect with Seungmin in any context, more like seungmin never gave him the chance to, they've stuck together for longer than he can imagine, first as best friends then as boyfriends. 

Jisung opted to laugh, "Are you and Felix super close?" 

"Well," Changbin started as he took a bite of his cheesecake, "we've known each other only for 2 years, but I've never felt so close to anyone in my whole life, not even you, even though we're soul mates or whatever"

The smile from Jisung's mouth fell and before he could open his mouth Changbin continued, "n-not in an offensive way" he laughed nervously, "I meant as in, we aren't that close yet and I just-"

Jisung's smile made its way back to its face, "I understand Changbin" 

Changbin sighed and smiled back, "y-yeah"

\---

"Did you tell him?" 

"No" Jisung replied into his phone biting his lower lip in worry 

"Jisung you've met up a million times, I'm starting to wonder what you've been doing for 3 meet ups straight" Seungmin sighed

"Babe its hard, I don't know I just don't feel like its the right time so I just don't say it" 

"You're really gonna make shitty excuses just cause you don't wanna tell your apparent 'soulmate' about us?" 

"Seungmin please-"

"Jisungie, I've been waiting for so long, please don't drag it any longer, the longer it takes, the more I'm afraid of what might happen to us"

"Afraid of what?" Jisung screwed his face, making sure he heard right, "Seungmin I am the one who should be afraid of that because I don't know what goes on between you and Felix" he bit tongue hard as soon as the words flowed out his mouth

_uh oh_

There was silence for a long while as Jisung just held his breath waiting for his boyfriend to speak.

When he finally did, it was just a few words, "You don't trust me do you?" it was a voice just above a whisper and Jisung heard the line beep cut, an immense urge to throw up taking over his body.

Jisung dropped the phone from his hand and watched it bounce on the bed, his wide eyes which where holding his tears had had enough and now there were tears flowing down his cheeks and in no time he was crying loud into his pillow, _he just didn't disappoint Seungmin, right? he just didn't disappoint the love his life who he had promised to never doubt...right?_

Jisung picked up his phone again and dialed Seungmin's number, but it was obvious the other was cutting his calls, so he looked at his other contacts and resorted to calling Changbin.

3 long agonizing unanswered calls later Jisung realized the other boy was not near his phone or was just not picking it up. Does everyone hate him? Jisung threw his phone on his bed and held the pillow wet with his tears tight, _I don't wanna lose you Seungmin_

So he did what he had to do, if Changbin wasn't picking his phone then there's another obvious way to reach him, Jisung grabbed a black pen from the nightstand and shakily wrote on the back of his left hand 

_Please come home I need to talk_

He added another 

_Please_

His handwriting looked like it was written by a 2 year old and he just hoped Changbin can make out the mess.

Jisung didn't know when he blacked out and but the next thing he knew he was being shaken awake by a worried Changbin, the boy repeating his name constantly.

Jisung groaned, his headaching and looked up at Changbin whose face softened in relief, "You freaked the fuck out of me" 

Jisung furrowed his brows in confusion, "For how long have I been out?" he croaked

"You texted, I mean messaged me oh god I don't know, 20 mins ago, I was in my extra class, I ran here as soon as i could" 

Jisung sat up in realization and looked at the back of his hand, the messages were almost smudged.  
Jisung opened his mouth to ask something but Changbin pushes a bottle of water against his chest, "drink first"

Jisung looked down at the water and took it with shaky hands muttering a tiny _thanks_

"Did you cry a lot?" Changbin asked as soon the other was done drinking the water, Jisung bit his lips hard and nodded. 

The shorter of the two placed a hand on Jisung's cheeks making him flinch, Changbin didn't bother, instead brushed his cheeks like he was rubbing something off, "Is it Seungmin?" 

Jisung felt his throat constrict, tears already collecting as he nodded minutely.  
Changbin scooted closer, "I want you to wash your face and then tell me everything in detail okay?" 

The taller sighed, finally leaning into Changbin's hand and nodded solemnly before getting off the bed and walking towards his bathroom.  
Jisung washed his face up and looked into the mirror, unable to stop the dry chuckle that made out after seeing his puffed up face  
_A few hours without Seungmin and he's already a whole mess_

Jisung walked back to his room to see the other smiling up at him.  
"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing" Changbin smiled more, "Yogurt?"

"what?"

"Shit I mean" he looked around and grabbed a cup off the bedside table and showed it, "yogurt?"

"Oh" Jisung chuckled softly, "sure I guess"

"sorry, I didn't know what should be the best to eat right now so I got something everyone loves"

"Oh" Jisung smiled and took the spoon from the table too, "I'm actually not a fan of yogurt though"

"Oh shit"

Jisung giggled, "it's okay, I can eat it"

Jisung settled on the bed with his dessert and sighed.  
"Okay you can tell me now" Changbin encouraged sitting up straight.

So Jisung repeats the whole debacle, going over everything he can without missing necessary details, smiling wide when he told that Seungmin is his boyfriend to choking on the verge of tears when telling about what happened just a couple hours ago.  
The other listened carefully, not interrupting once, only his expressions changing according to the situation being recited, chuckling at how Jisung found it so hard to just tell him this before itself.

"Hey" Changbin said moving closer and wrapping the other in a warm embrace when he wouldn't stop crying, "It's gonna be alright okay? We'll fix this, Seungmin loves you, he wouldn't leave you over this"

"I'm so-sorry bin" Jisung sniffled clinging on to the shorter's shirt, "I know I shouldn't have done that"

"You just acted according to your instincts and just in case you still were doubting, no Felix and Seungmin aren't dating, Felix actually has a soulmate, his name is Hyunjin" Changbin reassured rubbing smoothly across the younger's back. 

"Really? Oh my god, I'm so so dumb, fuck, i fucked up, i-i don't wanna lose him" Jisung choked on his tears again

"No Sung listen, I understand, I really do but he will never leave you" Changbin shushed the other, whispering into his hair.  
They stayed there for a long while, Changbin's fingers running through the younger's hair soothingly as the other boy wet his shirt while he sobbed. 

A knock on the door startled the two but they didn't part, Jisung only held on tighter to the elder, so Changbin spoke up, "Who's it?" 

**No reply**

"I asked who is it?" Changbin repeated

And the door opened slowly to reveal a puffy faced Seungmin lips bitten to the point of bleeding from anxiousness, Changbin had to resist the urge to smile /they really can't live without each other/

When Seungmin and Jisung made eye contact, the former took a step back, anger flaring up on his features, Jisung tightened his hand around Changbin's torso, softly sniffling.

Seungmin looked at Changbin, his face red, "You win" 

"What?" 

Seungmin took a deep breath, his voice dry, "You fucking win Changbin, I was scared, that you would take my boyfriend away because you guys are soul mates or some shit, I was so afraid of being left alone just because my fucking soulmate died, and i swear even their death didn't affect me as much as this does, you both right here, actually looking like you could suit each other, maybe I was wrong, maybe the soulmate rule can't be broken just for the sake of my heart which was stupid enough to fall in love with someone not 'destined' for me" 

\---

Jisung who was leaning on Changbin sat up straight, "Seungmin it's not-"

"Sungie, it's okay, I understand, I just, I'm-I'm sorry for coming in between you both, I shouldn't be playing around with destiny or whatever" Seungmin chuckled dryly, "and to think I could defy what's already decided, nature is always right"

Jisung let out a broken sob and got off the bed, "Seungmin please don't do this" he approached the other boy, "I love you Seungmin, I love you so much, I can't imagine being without you"  
Seungmin was crying now too, tears steadily flowing down his cheeks as his knees weakened.

"No" Jisung heard Changbin behind him, which brought both his and Seungmin's attention towards the elder, they stared at him in confusion, "What?"

"I said no, Seungmin, no" Changbin got off the bed too, "you're so so wrong, nature is never always right, destiny or nature can fuck up and I can definitely say, they both definitely fucked up this time"

Seungmin sniffled, "Wh-What do you mean?" 

"I-I" Changbin started, gulping around his words which he's been so scared of to tell out loud, his breathing became irregular due to the words stuck in his throat, _he's gonna faint_ , tears have threatened their way out and Changbin lean on to the nearest wall finding support.

"Are you okay Changbin?" Jisung asked slowly, concern obvious on his features

"I-just, yeah I am, I need to-to tell you guys something" Changbin replied and took a deep breath.  
He could feel Jisung and Seungmin's eyes trained on him and he closed his own and bit his lower lip, "I'm a-asexual" he let out a breath. 

_Pause_

"Oh my god" Seungmin gasped and walked towards the elder, "Changbin"

"I'm sorry" the elder replied

"No-no oh my god" Jisung said now walking towards the elder too and Changbin stepped back, trying to cower and become smaller if possible.

"Changbin no listen, we aren't gonna do anything" Seungmin spoke up again placing a hand on Changbin's arm. 

"Binnie I'm so proud that you came out to us, and I'm sorry, I am really sorry it had to be in this kind of situation" Jisung now stepped forward and pulled the shorter boy into a bone crushing hug. 

Seungmin joined behind too, "I'm so proud too Changbin" he smiled faintly, "and I'm sorry f-for you know everything before this"

"It's okay" Changbin whispered

And once they had finished hugging Jisung smiled faintly at Seungmin, "Babe, I'm sorry for that thing with Felix" he said, voice getting quieter at the end. 

Seungmin held his boyfriend by the waist and pulled him closer, "I forgive you" he said kissing the other's forehead, "and i love you" 

Jisung had never felt safer. 

\---

"This is Hyunjin everyone!" Felix said grinning widely as he walked to the table hand in hand with a taller pretty boy.

"Tell me y'all are finally dating" Changbin said squinting his eyes playfully and Felix had to bury his blush into Hyunjin's chest. 

"Ah Hyunjin, this is Jisung and Seungmin, Jisung here is Changbin's soulmate, that's how we know them" Felix introduced pointing at them accordingly 

Both Jisung and Seungmin greeted the taller boy, who settled down with Felix next to Changbin.

Seungmin was more open about his soulmate situation so when Hyunjin found out about it he mentioned how his cousin lost her soulmate before they met each other, "Honestly it hurts more if you knew them, you were saved of one huge sorrow unlike her" he finished smiling sadly 

"Yeah" Seungmin said slowly, "If I knew I would atleast try to visit their grave though"  
Jisung wrapped his boyfriend in a side hug, nuzzling his nose into the other's neck. 

"One day" Changbin said smiling faintly, "One day you will find out Seungmin"

Seungmin nodded and smiled back turning to face Jisung, "You know I'm so lucky to have you"

He then turned towards the others, "I'm so lucky to have all of you, you guys are so understanding and nice" he bit his lower lip

"Baby" Jisung murmured and kissed his cheek, "I'm lucky to have you too"

_Fate might have fucked up with his soulmate but Seungmin is pretty sure he's found someone better and someone he couldn't love more even if he tried his whole life_

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that was weird, I completed this fic long ago but I took too long to post it XD
> 
> Hanmin is one of my current favorite ships!  
> I couldn't really end it properly honestly, and sorry that the POVS change so much. Gosh I make so many mistakes. If there's anything you want to let me know, please comment!  
> And I appreciate Kudos on my work, thank you~


End file.
